1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to catamenial insertion devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a catamenial insertion device, such as a tampon applicator, having a fingergrip area with at least one gripping structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A catamenial insertion device or applicator normally has two components, namely a barrel and a plunger that is adapted to telescopically slide in the barrel. The material to be expelled, such as an absorbent pledget, is positioned in the barrel of the applicator. The barrel has a first end for ejection of the pledget, and a second end for receipt of the plunger. To use the tampon applicator, the consumer will position the ejection end appropriately, grasp the barrel, and move or slide the plunger in the barrel towards the ejection end of the barrel to expel the pledget.
Tampon pledgets, and notably radially expanding pledgets, due to their design, exert a pressure or friction force on the, inside wall of the applicator barrel. Thus, expulsion of the pledget from the barrel requires an applicator with a gripping configuration conducive to secure holding by the user with minimal pressure being applied to the barrel. The significance of minimizing pressure on the barrel of the applicator is that deformation of the barrel is reduced. Such barrel deformation causes significant friction amongst the pledget, barrel, and plunger, thereby significantly impeding the expulsion of the pledget from the barrel.
Various configurations for fingergrip areas on the barrel of an applicator have been proposed to facilitate handling and placement of the applicator, and expulsion of the pledget. One approach is a tampon applicator having an integral fingergrip that is formed by embossing an outside surface of the barrel of the applicator. The embossed portion of the applicator barrel typically takes the form of a series of raised circumferential rings or a series of discrete raised dots aligned in several circumferential rows. Examples of such fingergrips can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,526 to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,308 to Fox et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,501 to Klesius, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,964 to Huffman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,963 to Sheldon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,042 to Nelvin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,833 to Wiegner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,634 to Berger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,533 to Leyer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,423 to Rickard et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,717 to Fourness; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,502 to Ruth.
Another approach to the gripping problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,169 to Voss et al., which provides separate raised elements that are applied to an outer tube of a tampon applicator to provide a fingergrip. The elements can be formed of plastic, rubber, ceramic, or other materials, and can either be affixed to the outer tube by interference fit or by bonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,178 to Lichstein et al. discloses a tampon applicator having flattened surfaces with a gripping structure on the flattened surface. However, the gripping structure disclosed is limited to rows of ribs.
Thus, there is a need for a tampon applicator with a distinct fingergrip area having at least one gripping structure, other than ribs, that allows a consumer to easily grip the applicator or applicator barrel and expel the pledget with ease, especially overcoming the increased expulsion forces associated with a radially expanding pledget in the barrel.